When Life throws you a curve ball
by Stitched.Angel
Summary: What happens when Rose discovers something which changes her view on someone close to her, someone she thought would never do something like this? Will she be able to find a way around it or will she be stuck as a Guardian to someone who she can't stand to be around? Does this Moroi always have to come first? Bonds will be broken! Only a short fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay first thank you for clicking on this Fanfic and giving time to read it, please give it a chance. It is only going to be a couple of chapters long, roughly 5-8. So it is going to be short.**

**It is all Roses' POV.**

**Remember when reading this that it had to happen sometime either now or in the near future SO it is now happening.**

**Anyway hope you enjoy and please don't kill me too much in the reviews.**

**I shall see you in the next upload.**

* * *

I

I hadn't tried to even see Dimitri since the church, since he said those words which cut into my soul and shattered my heart for the third time. 'Love fades mine has' how could he say that? How was it even possible? I didn't and couldn't accept it after everything which we had been through and he says that to me. No he was lying he had to be, if he loved me when he was a Strigoi then it wouldn't have been changed when he was restored as a Dhampir. But I couldn't bring myself to go see him, if I saw him I would end up crumbling and breaking again. I wouldn't and couldn't let myself be sucked in by the darkness.

I had to keep my game face on and not let anything affect me.

I couldn't even bring myself to talk to Lissa, whenever she came to try and talk to me I kept my door locked and curtains drawn, I blocked out the bond. I resented her, envied her and at the same time she made me so angry, I ended up trashing my room on more than one occasion thinking about it, how could all of a sudden Dimitri think she was some sort of Goddess? Like it was her that had dropped out of school at the age of 18 and travelled to Russia, killed countless Strigoi just to be taken by Dimitri and used as a blood slave for god knows how long, then to finally think that I had managed to free Dimitri's soul, then to come back to Vladimir's and graduate only to discover that Dimitri in fact was alive still and wanted to kill me.

Then he went and thought of Lissa as an angel for only using her element and driving a stake through his heart. Where was the logic in that? She did nothing only waved her little hocus pocus and use as little bit of strength to drive a stake through the rib cage to the heart.

Not only that he didn't want to see me while everyday she went down there, spent hours down there and then refused to tell me anything about how he was or what they said.

I am sure that even Christian was beginning to get angry as well, if I was like this then he sure would want to tear the place apart or set something on fire. After all as much as we hated to admit it Christian and I were alike with our temper and the way we acted.

I walked to the Guardian gym with my head held high, so that anyone who looked at me thought that there was nothing affecting me. All I knew was that if I didn't get rid of this built up tension then the shit was going to hit the fan and someone would get hurt.

I reached the door when I heard someone shout my name from the direction I had just came from, I turned around and smiled as I saw Mikhail running my way. Mikhail was a former Guardian who was in love with my old teacher Sonya Karp, who had turned herself Strigoi to stop the darkness of spirit driving her insane. Mikhail had took some time off to hunt her down and kill her, the same plan I had for Dimitri when he was a Strigoi, unfortunately he did not find her and was brought back to Court by a few Guardians. Due to recent events and discoveries it gave him more hope in finding Sonya and restoring her as a Moroi.

"Hey Mikhail, everything okay?" I ask as he jogs up to me. As soon as he was in front of me his facial features changed to one of pity, nervousness and also sadness. Instantly I knew something was wrong.

"Rose, I am sorry I didn't know, I swear, it was the first time I was there. As soon as I saw I left my station and came to find you."

"What's going on Mikhail?" I said through confusion.

"I saw them kiss."

"Who?"

"Vasilisa and Belikov." He said slowly.

I stumbled back and grabbed hold of the railing, staring at him in disbelief.


	2. Chapter 2

Thousands of questions were flying through my brain, going from simple to pure deadly. In the end I could hardly contain my anger, so much so that I punched the wall of the building, something which I would regret later since it was no doubt going to be broken or sprained.

How could she? What did Lissa think that she was playing at? She was with Christian or wasn't he enough for her anymore instead she had to set her eyes onto the next man and it so happened to be Dimitri. I wanted to kill her. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to kill them both!

"Where were they?" I said through gritted teeth.

"In the prison cell." At that I began to storm off in the direction of where Dimitri was being held. When I approached one of the Guardians on duty tried to stop me until I gave him a look which made him turn ghost white.

"Don't even think about stopping me! Give me your card." He looked at Mikhail who must have nodded because he handed it to me and I barged passed him.

I took walked down the corridor and then took the steps two at a time. When I reached the locked door I slid the card into the slot and threw it open, it created a loud crash as it hit the concrete wall. I didn't stop to see if anyone was following me instead I walked straight over to Dimitri's cell and kicked the door open.

Dimitri was alone, he instantly snapped into his guardian role at the sound of the commotion outside.

"Rose what are you doing here? You're not meant to be down here."

"Shut up Belikov!" I shout at him. "Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me. Lissa! Where is she?" I shout. If I wasn't so pissed off I would have laughed so hard at his expression.

"Rose, it isn't what you think-"

"Classical that's what they all say."

"Rose please just listen to me." he took a step towards me and I held my hand out warning him my other hand going to my stake.

"Don't you even think about touching me! If you so much as take one step closer to me I will kill you." I said spitting the words out with as much venom I could.

"please Rose."

"Stop with the 'please Rose' I don't want to hear it. You made it perfectly clear how you felt about me but really my best friend. How could you? it wasn't enough that you had to shatter my heart but you had to tear it out and stomp all over it like it was a bug."

Hurt and pain filled his features.

"I wasn't the one which kissed her, I pushed her away. Please Rose, I am begging you to believe me."

I laughed at that and at his words.

"You know what Dimitri I want to believe you, I want to believe you so much but I can't. You said love fades? Well let me tell you something my love for you is gone! completely! I want nothing to do with you. I have tried so hard to get you back but you did nothing but push me away. It was me that came to get you. Me that you held captive. Me that you fed off. Me that drove the stake through your heart and came back here for the cat and mouse game to start all over again. But no none of that seems to mean anything to you. Instead you want Lissa."

"I love you. Only you." he says taking a step towards me but I stepped back. "Don't Rose, please don't do this."

"Goodbye Dimitri." I said then turned and slammed his cell door on him then ran as I heard him shout my name.

I got to the top of the stairs and Mikhail was there with the other guardian, I handed him his card and shook my head at Mikhail telling him not to ask.

"Where is Vasilisa?"

"She was seen going into the Moroi quarters." The Guardian replied. With that I nodded and began to walk fast towards Lissa's room.

When I got there I didn't bother to knock instead I just walked straight inside, Lissa bounced up from her seat beside Christian and tried to hug me, I stopped her before she could and shot a sympathetic look to Christian. I wished that he wasn't here so that he wouldn't have to hear what I was about to say.

"Rose what is wrong?" Lissa asked looking at me then Christian then back at me.

"Don't try act blonde with me Lissa you know damn well what is wrong with me."

"Listen Christian why don't you go out get us something to eat while I talk to Rose." she said smiling sweetly at him. I knew that Christian wouldn't leave Lissa did as well that was why she had used a little bit of compulsion on him.

"Okay I will be back soon." he said as he began to make his way to the door I stood in front of him blocking his path.

"using compulsion on your own boyfriend. Really?" I said sarcastically to her then turned to Christian.

"Christian don't actually want to leave do you?" I said giving Lissa a look of disbelief as she gave me a pleading look begging me not to do this in front of Christian but it wasn't going to work. Making Christian second guess himself was the way of getting the small amount of compulsion placed on him to break and it did.

"Did you just-" Christian turned to ask Lissa but she cut him off.

"Rose please listen-"

"I don't think so Lissa. You see I found out what you did, I went to go see Dimitri and he told me something which I want to believe so badly but I can't. First off how could you do this to me? Wasn't Christian enough for you? I guess not since you decided to throw yourself on Dimitri. I will make this short so that I can make this perfectly clear, I am finished with you, people use the term 'blood whores' to describe Dhampir women who sleep with both Dhampir and Moroi men. When in fact it is the Moroi women which throw themselves at anyone Moroi and Dhampir, I thought that you would be different than the rest but you're not. But this is what I want to make perfectly clear I will no longer be your Guardian, our friendship is over, when we talk to one another I will address you as Princess Dragomir and you will address me as Guardian Hathaway. Other than that we will not talk outside of business. I hope you are happy with what you have done."

With that I turn to Christian ignoring the tears streaming down Lissa's cheeks.

"I am sorry that you had to find out this way, you deserve better than someone who doesn't appreciate what she has been given. What you do next is your own decision but I will not stop being friends with you because of something which was not your fault. I am sorry that this had to happen this way."

With that I shot Lissa a death glare and gave Christian a hug then walked out of the door. I could feel Lissa's emotions through the bond but I shut them out. I was finished with her and I sure did not want to speak, see or feel Lissa's emotions.

I was almost finished all that needed to be done now was to inform the head Guardian of the new situation.


	3. Chapter 3

I began to walk through court to the Guardian headquarters, if I was going to do this I might as well get it done now, after all the sooner the better. As I neared the building Guardians nodded at me and I politely nodded back. I walked through the main doors and read the board to find Guardian Nelson's name, he was currently in charge of organising the Guardian Assignments, and the direction I needed to go in to reach his office. I walked in the direction taking a deep breath before knocking.

"No backing down now Hathaway." I whispered to myself and then brought my hand up and knocked.

"Come in." A deep voice sounded through the door and I pushed it open, "Ah Guardian Hathaway." Guardian Nelson sat behind his desk and looked away from the computer screen when I walked in, closing the door behind me.

"Guardian Nelson." I replied with a respectful nod and slight bow, to show his authority.

"Please take a seat." He motioned to the seats on the opposite side of his large desk. I walked over and sat down keeping my Guardian mask on and my spin straight. "So what can I do for you today Hathaway?"

"I would like to retract my assignment for becoming a Guardian for Princess Vasilisa Dragomir." I said straight faced and dead pan but his eyebrows still shot through the roof. Guardian Nelson cleared his throat before replying.

"I am sorry. You are to be assigned to Princess Vasilisa Dragomir correct?" I nodded and he continued. "And you would like to be reassigned?"

"Yes that is correct and what I said."

"May I ask why?" he said looking at me as though I was about to have a mental breakdown or something.

"I cannot be the Guardian which the Princess needs, my judgement towards her has been affected these past couple of days and if I stay as her assigned Guardian then I am afraid my judgement will get in the role of my performance as a Guardian. i understand what this means and that there is a chance that I may not be able to be reassigned to a Moroi on such short notice but I am aware that the amount of Dhampir Guardians is decreasing and that there are Moroi out there who do need protection and are not getting it."

"Hathaway you do understand that you will be losing out on a great opportunity at protecting a Moroi whom could someday become Queen?"

"That I understand. I understand the position which I am giving up but I do not see how it is fair to myself, the princess and the other Guardian, or Guardians being assigned to the princess, if I cannot fulfil my role to the best of my potential. I will be putting not only the princess but the other Guardians lives at risk. That I cannot allow. The Dhampir numbers are decreasing far too much and far too rapidly. I do not want to be the cause of more deaths other than the deaths of Strigoi."

He kept silent, listening and thinking over my words so I carried on.

"I am willing to accept any Moroi whom you are still to assign a Guardian to. I know that there is no shortage of Dhampir ready to take my position of protecting the Princess, Guardians who will do so without allowing their judgement to affect their role within the Moroi society however in this case i cannot push my judgement aside."

"I will look into if there are any positions still to be filled."

"Thank you sir, if there is no Moroi still to be assigned a Guardian then I understand. I understand that it is short notice and if it is the case where there is nobody then I shall leave the court and become part of my father's Guardians. However if this is the case would you be able to contact me if there is any positions opened up. I am not sure my old man would like to have me know all of his business."

He laughed slightly at my comment about my father, every Guardian was aware of who Abe Mazar was. Everyone in the Moroi world knew him and even some Strigoi feared him. It was rightly so as well, he projected a certain energy around him: powerful, controlling and also deadly. It was only to those he cared for that they saw the side which was always buried deep, I was obviously one of those lucky people. It still didn't mean that I agreed with the way he went around his work but it gave me a sight as of who I had inherited my anger off.

"My assistant will be able to access the files on whom we are still to assign Guardians to. If you will just excuse me for a minute while I make this call."

"Certainly." I said and he picked up the receiver. I tuned out of the conversation he was having.

"There all sorted, my assistant shall be up in a couple of minutes to hand you some files."

"Thank you Guardian Nelson. I am sorry for this being on such short notice."

"It is no problem, I am sorry that things have not managed to work out with Princess Vasilisa and yourself. However as you have no doubt been told before you are a very promising Guardian Hathaway and I am glad that you have come to me about this situation."

"Thank you. Believe me so am I, I wish the situation was different but it helps many people in the long run and is a situation which could not have been prevented."

We made small talk for a couple more minutes until there was a knock on the door and a small woman in roughly her late 40's walked into the room, she was in a pencil skirt and blouse and black heels. Her red hair tied in a messy bun. She also had a small stack of papers in her hands. Mostly she was human.

"Thank you Diana." Guardian Nelson said while taking the papers.

"You're most welcome Boss. Is there anything else I can get you both?" she said smiling warmly at me.

"No thank you Diana." I said smiling back at her. With that she left again, the door clicking quietly behind her.

"In these folders will contain profiles and the essential backgrounds of the Moroi. Take your time looking at them and come to me when you make your decision as of whom you would like to be assigned to. The Moroi and other Guardians do not find out whom is assigned to who until the Guardian Ceremony which is the beginning of next week which you already know. However, the sooner you choice the Moroi the quicker and easier it will make my job and also yours. Also when you have chosen I shall give you another folder containing more information and further background of the Moroi for you."

"Thank you for everything. I shall look over them as soon as I arrive back to the hotel and try to make a decision by tomorrow." I said taking the folders and extending a hand. He shook it and I turned and walked out of the office.


	4. Chapter 4

**Remember t****his is the SECOND upload of the day make sure you read chapter 3 before this if you have read chapter 3 then just ignore this Authors note but not the one at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

By the next day I had made my choice as of who I was wanting to become a Guardian to, at first I was surprised to even see their name in the folders I was given but after staring blankly at their photograph I had decided that this person was defiantly the person who I would prefer to spend my time protecting.

I was walking back to inform Guardian Nelson of my choice when Eddie came and matched my pace.

"Hey Rose."

"Adrian?" I said my eyes wide.

"That's my name baby no need to shout." He said giving me a lopsided smirk. I threw my free arm around his neck pulling him into a hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"Here for the ceremony and also my dear old auntie was missing her most favourite nephew."

"Why are you here for the ceremony you have Guardians assigned to you already, it isn't like you need anymore."

"Well I might be looking for another. So what you got there looks serious?" He said tapping the top of the files.

"Guardian business." I said smugly.

"Ahh Rose you are killing me with curiosity. Mind giving me a little hint?"

"I am looking for a replacement. These are the people who still need protection."

"Hold on a minute what do you mean replacement?"

"Haven't you heard?"

"Heard what?"

I looked around and then grabbed his arm and pulled him into the nearest café. We took a seat but Adrian was still watching me as though I was about to revile some sort of master plan. I took a deep breath before starting. Luckily the waitress came over and we ordered drinks.

"Come on Rose spit it out." Adrian said and grabbed my hands, stopping them from tearing up one of the napkins.

"PrincessDragomirandBelikovkissed." I rushed out quickly, it took a couple of seconds before Adrian translated my fast speech.

"Hold on what! When? What do you mean they kissed?" He said loud enough that I was sure that someone else in the café would have heard.

"Jesus crist keep your voice down." I hiss at him, looking around to make sure that nobody heard, the last thing I wanted was for everyone to find out that the man I had only ever gave my heart to and my best friend had ended up kissing. It was already painful enough just thinking about it, I didn't want to have to look at people around Court and feel their pity and hear their snide comments.

"Mikhail saw them yesterday, he saw them kiss in Belikovs cell."

"That no good son of a-" Just then the waitress returned with our drinks and we thanked her before she walked away.

"Why did this even happen?"

"I don't know, I don't even know what to think anymore. All I know is that I can't be Princess Dragomirs' guardian anymore, so I went straight to Guardian Nelson and asked to be reassigned ergo the folders, they are profiles."

"I see that you are on formal names?"

"Hmm?" I ask slightly confused.

"Princess Dragomir. Belikov. You are addressing them by their formal names."

"I guess I am, I told them I will only address them formally and with anything business related. Other than that I want nothing to do with them."

"Rose you can't just block Lissa out, you have the bond."

"I am aware of that Adrian, I just have to try. There will be a way to break the bond. I just have to find it."

"How are you so sure? The reason you have it is because you died, what if breaking the bond results in you dying?"

"There has to be a way Adrian, we have just discovered a way to turn Strigoi back to their original form, what is a little hocus pocus to get rid of a bond tied between a Moroi and Dhampir?"

"Rose are you sure that you want to do this? What if you and Lissa sort things out? Rose you cannot just jump back into being her Guardian."

"There is nothing to jump back into, I am finished with Lissa, it is not going to be fixed Adrian. I will tell you the same thing which I told Christian no matter what you do I will not stop being friends with you. I do not expect you to pick sides but I will not allow you to try and put something back together which isn't going to be put back together. This was is better for us all."

"I understand that. So have you chose which Moroi you are going to ask to be assigned to?"

"Yes." I said finishing off my drink.

"And? Who is it?"

"You will have to wait until the ceremony." I said teasingly.

"Oh Rose you could kill a man do you know that?"

"Of course I do, I am Rose Hathaway after all. Anyone I need to go and give Guardian Nelson my decision. I will catch you around later."

"Okay." We both stood and made our way outside. Adrian pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead. "No matter what happens you will always be my Rose. Lissa and Belikov shouldn't have done what they did but you will bounce back. You always do, but if he so much as decides to cause any trouble for you let me know, I have a spirit ability I am working on."

I laugh and pull away from him. As I turn around to walk to the Guardian headquarters everything changes, instead of me being in court I am actually stood in the middle of a forest, there are butterflies flying around near me and birds singing happily in the trees above, everything is calm and peaceful. I can hear, smell and see every detail, from the trees to the flowers and forest floor below, the animals in the trees and the sun breaking through the canopy. It is breath-taking and I feel a calm wash over me relieving me of all the tension built around my shoulders.

I am then transported back to court and I turn around and stare at Adrian. Who is stood against the wall smoking his eyes glued to mine, a smirk flashes across his mouth and he mouths your welcome. I smile at him and then walk off.

I reach the office again and knock, again I am told to come in and I do closing the door behind me. I set the folders down on Guardian Nelsons' desk and look at him dead in the eye.

"I have made my choice. I would like to be assigned to….."

* * *

**Oh my goshhh we have a CLIFF HANGER! ARGHHHH! (okay you can stop screaming now or thinking of evil ways to kill me.)**

**So I know that I am evil for doing this to you but guess what. You shall be finding out who Rose has chosen in approximately TWO chapters, that's right it is so close yet so far. Feel a titanic moment coming on *I will never let you go. I promise* then what does she do she lets him go!**

**"Love is so damn fickle." TVD's very own Silas there, you know that you know that you know what I mean right? bit of a confusing tongue twister there. Like seriously try to say it out loud bet you pause halfway through.**

**Anyway does anyone want to guess who the lucky person is who will be getting the one and only Rose Hathaway as their Guardian?**

**In the mean time please fav, follow and also of course Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

After I had told Guardian Nelson of the person I had wished to be reassigned to he did the correct work to make it official, I told him how I was both shocked and grateful that this person was still on the list for the unassigned. After everything was made official he handed me a file containing a deeper background into the Moroi which I had two days to memories before the Guardian Ceremony where everyone would officially know who I would be assigned to, to say I was nervous was an understatement but seeing the Moroi's face would be a Kodak moment for sure. I was also given two new silver stakes, they are spoiling me I tell you.

A few hours later I ended up in the apartment I was given for graduation off Abe, the place was only small but at the same time really open. It was fitting for me, it also overlooked the back of the court which was only mountains, which was breath-taking at anytime of the day or night.

I was curled up on the sofa in my pjs and a blanket with the latest season of Supernatural playing while I read over the file, part of myself knew that there was no need to read this file I knew the Moroi like the back of my hand but it was my Guardian Duty to learn everything about this person, I know stalker alert and all. I pulled my phone out and dialled Abes' number.

"Hey little kid."

"Hey old man."

"so what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"just checking in. Are you going to be at the Ceremony?"

"You bet I will be, wouldn't miss it for the world. So how is things at Court?"

"They are okay, a little drastic but I am managing."

"Are you sure everything is okay honey? I can sense something is bugging you."

"Everything is okay Dad, no need to plan on breaking anyone's knee caps, you will figure it out at the Ceremony."

"Okay kid, as long as you are sure?"

"Yes I am sure Dad, I will see you when you come."

"alright night Love."

"Night Dad."

I hung up and smiled, it felt as though Abe had been there with me my entire life. in a way he had been. I had found out that he did keep checks on me while I was growing up and made sure that I had anything which I needed. My relationship with my mum was good as well but not as strong as the father and daughter relationship Abe and I shared.

I sent a quick text to my mum while I was at it, not knowing if she would be working or in her free time.

**Will you be coming to the Guardian Ceremony? -R**

I ended up watching another episode before my phone buzzed as a text came through.

**We are flying in tomorrow.**

**Great I will see you tomorrow. Night mum -R**

**Night Rose.**

Sometime throughout reading the file, front to back then back to front, and watching the end of the season, I must have fallen asleep because I ended up waking up to the sound of Five Finger Death Punch playing, i groaned and reached across swearing slightly when I saw the name. I picked up the file and contents which had found its way to the floor and put it on the table.

"Do you know what time it is?" I groaned which caused the person on the other end to laugh.

"I thought you would say that which is why I phoned you instead of coming to your door."

"What's wrong Mikhail?"

"You are needed for duty on the west wing."

"Are you kidding me?"

"sadly not, bonus you are working with me."

"Great, let me get changed but you owe me a donut and coffee."

"You got it, get your arse down here then and I will go get them when you arrive."

"Good." I hung up and went into my room and got changed into my Guardian uniform before heading out I grabbed my stake and put a flip knife in my boot and then locked the door, checking it twice. When I was satisfied I shrugged into my leather jacket and made my way down to the west wing.

It was bright out with a cold breeze due to it being late autumn but the sun was welcoming and I paused for a second closing my eyes and tilting my head up, before opening them again and treading through the light layer of frost which settled on the ground.

I reached Mikhail and he pulled me into a tight hug.

"How you doing today?" looking at me knowingly. I knew that he was referring to the Lissa and Dimitri situation.

"I am okay. Neither of them has bothered me since I confronted them. Lissa has tried through the bond but I have just blocked her out, then Dimitri can't until they release him. Even then he will be under supervision to be sure that he isn't Strigoi." I said looking out onto the area which we were to be patrolling.

"That's good, I didn't think expect anything like that to happen to you guys. It is a shock."

"you and me both. Anyway didn't you say something about coffee AND donuts?" I was rewarded with a laugh.

"It was you that mentioned the donuts and coffee but you are right. I will run to get them, you going to be okay here?"

"Sure sure, I will check the wards. Hurry back." I said and he began jogging in the direction of one of the many cafes in court.

I turned around and scanned the area before walking along the perimeter of the ward, when you got to close to it, you could feel the magical elements which held them together, it was the only way which we knew that the wards were still working. It was a slightly boring thing to do but at the same time it was beneficial as it gave the Morois' who created the wards an idea of where to put up a stronger spell.

I picked a stick off the ground and began to twirl it while walking. A few minutes later I heard footsteps approaching from the side, I knew that even Mikhail was not that fast. My hand instantly closed around my stake and I spun around ready for an attack. But when I saw the person my hand moved off my stake but I remained alert.

"What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you."

"I am working." I said and turned away to walk in a different direction.

"Please Roza."

"I have nothing to say to you. Shouldn't you be in the cells still anyway?"

"They released me."

"hmmm…" I said and carried on walking aware that he was still following me. I spotting two guardians stood a little bit back and I nodded at them and they nodded back.

"Rose please. We need to talk about this."

"Talk? Talk? Seriously? The time for talking was when you were first brought here, but you wanted my best friends company more than mine. Do you know what that was like? I don't expect you to. There is nothing to sort out Dimitri as you so nicely stated Love fades mine has."

I turned away from him, to tell him that I was done with this conversation.

"Rose please we are stronger than this. I can't walk away and leave you. I lied I do love you I will always love you."

"Well love is an emotion it can be misleading. Even if I did love you still I wouldn't be able to trust you. If you want someone to talk to talk to Princess Dragomir."

"How many times do I need to tell you Rose, it is you that I want not Lissa. It was a mistake that is all, I didn't expect her to kiss me. Please believe me."

"That is all I have to say to you Belikov, now please leave I am working and you are distracting me from my duty and by doing that you are putting the lives of others at risk and the Queens life."

"Rose-"

"She asked you to leave Belikov. Don't make me call for your supervision to come and collect you."

I didn't have to turn around to know that it was Mikhail who had spoken. There was some low muttering then the sound of someone approaching. I tensed up again.

"It is okay it is just me." I relaxed and let out a long breath. "I'm sorry I didn't know that they would be letting him go today. If I did then I wouldn't have left you."

"It is fine, don't worry about it." I said smiling reassuringly. I don't know who I was trying to convince more myself or Mikhail.

"Well I come with goodies." He said smiling at me holding two cups and a container of donuts. He handed me a coffee and I took a deep breath of it in as it warmed my hands.

"So have you sorted everything out with Nelson?"

"yeah got it all sorted yesterday after I finished with them two."

"So you going to tell me who it is?"

"You will have to wait and see tomorrow you will probably piss yourself laughing."

"I can guess who it is."

"Do me a favour though, take a picture of his face when it is announced. It will be legendary."

"Sure will."

* * *

**A/N**

**Kind of a short chapter but guess what, the ceremony is in the next chapter, which means that it is almost time for this fanfic to come to an end, sadly.**

**But Abe is going to be there, woohooo and we all know Rose gets her anger from her dear old man right?**

**The next 3 chapters should be uploaded fairly quickly.**

**So it is a male but whom? a lot of you are saying Adrian...hmmm...you will have to wait and see or should I say wait and Read :P**


	6. Chapter 6

Today was the day, to say that I was nervous was definitely an understatement. I was so nervous that my hand kept shaking and I felt sick to the stomach. I took in a deep breath and stretched and did a quick work out trying to relieve some of the nervous tension from my body.

I then quickly jumped in the shower and dressed in my new guardian uniform, which were black trousers and a black blouse. I matched it with a pair of boots and a suit jacket, pulling my hair into a ponytail I stood and fidgeted with my clothes.

"You can do this Hathaway. It is going to be fine, all you have to do is walking into a hall, stand until your name is called and then a few words get said and then boom it gets announced who you are going to be assigned to, shake hands, stand next to your assigned Moroi and then that is it. A walk in the park."

But that was the thing it wasn't the ceremony which I was worried about it was the reactions after the ceremony, there would be questions, shouting and no doubt my father will have something to say, well not exactly say about what happened. He will end up resolving to violence. His temper will get the better of him and then the shit will truly hit the fan.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"I am coming." I shout and check myself in the mirror. I walked over to the door only to see my father stood there looking as colourful as ever, wearing a suit and a red scarf which matched the stone in his earing, instead of the hoop which he would normally wear.

"Baba." I said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Ah my precious daughter."

"Gentlemen." I said nodding to the men behind Abe.

"Miss Hathaway" they all said nodding slightly at me.

"That will be all gentlemen." He said nodding at the men who then all turned in unison and walked away.

"Wow they are like robots." I teased and Abe let out a small laugh.

"You look beautiful Kizi."

"Thank you, you're not looking too bad yourself."

"Anything for my girl, you ready for this?"

"As ready as I will ever be."

"You will do fine sweetie." He said kissing the top of my head. "Where is that lovely mother of yours anyway?"

"Seriously dad?" he gave me a serious look as though I was stupid for second guessing his words. I let out a sigh and rolled my eyes. "She will be at the Ceremony. She should have flown in by now."

"Well time is of the essence young one, best we be getting going."

He opened the door and we walked out, I locked it and checked it again causing Abe to let out a low laugh. He held his arm out for me and I rolled my eyes and placed my arm in his. As we made our way out of the building Abe's Guardians, well un-promised Guardians, began to come together one by one. It felt as though we were being escorted by secret agents, they all were on guard scanning the area and forming some sort of barrier around us.

"Was it really necessary to have all of these men?"

"It is a precaution dear, you of all people should know that I have to take precautions."

"I understand Zmey." He rolled his eyes at the Russian nickname.

Obviously they were not just on the lookout for Strigoi but also Moroi, Dhampir, human, anybody who would cause a threat to Abe due to his line of work. Which I would prefer not to think about because the list is endless, but working in that field and having fingers in so many pies, so to speak, meant that you did develop a lot of enemies, however the thought of what Abe and his 'guardians' could accomplish even made my blood run cold and that was saying something since I was his Daughter.

There was a reason he was called Zmey in Russia and he lived up to his reputation.

When we got closer to the building which the Ceremony was going to be held in I felt myself grip Abes' arm tighter, he placed his hand over mine and gave it a reassuring squeeze before we made the rest of the trip into the building itself. From there Abes Guardians hesitated for a minute before moving closer to us and I thanked them all as Abe nodded and they began to split, one staying close and the other two moving out but still within distance to act quickly in case Abe was in danger or a threat was close.

"Rose." a voice called and I saw Eddie approach, one of Abes men inched closer to me slightly.

"Eddie." I said smiling as Eddie instantly pulled me into a hug. He lifted me off the ground slightly then put me back on my feet.

"Well look at you. Looking very Guardiany" I said smirking.

"Guardiany? Seriously Rose? How long have we been away from the Academy or did you skip a year?"

"Hey!" I said playfully punching his arm. "And last time I checked I skipped about a year maybe more. You know how it is a girl has to party and have freedom."

"That you do too much," that was when Eddie realised that we were not alone. He cleared his throat and then turned to Abe. "Hello sir, it is a pleasure to meet you again sir."

"Is he always so formal?" Abe muttered to me and I slightly elbowed him. "Good to see you again Eddie Castile." Abe said shaking Eddie's hand.

"So Eddie, do you know where the others are?" I said trying to direct Eddies attention away from my father.

"Christian is over to the left with Mia and Jill, your mum should be over by the Moroi section I briefly saw her, Lissa isn't here yet so I think she will be dealing with something with Queen Tatiana. And Adrian is-"

"Here" Adrian's voice sounded from behind me, I spun around to face a very confident looking Adrian. "Wow Little Dhampir. Almost didn't recognise you there."

"You made it?" I said throwing my arms around him, he let out a low laugh and hugged me back tightly.

"I told you I would be here. So here I am, nothing would keep me away from your day, both of your days." He said nodding to Eddie.

"Mr Mazur." Adrian said nodding to Abe.

"Adrian Ivashkov." Abe replied with a nod. "If you would not mind Rose I am off to hunt down our Janine."

"No sure dad, tell her that I will come see her in a few minutes." He nodded and then kissed my forehead before walking away motioning for one of the men to follow, while another kept from a distance scanning the area. He motioned for one of them to stay with me, despite my protesting glance at him.

"So what's going on with you and Lissa now? Are you talking?" Eddie said and I almost groaned.

"Do we have to do this today? Eddie just leave it I will explain tomorrow but as I can probably guess you will want to talk about it later."

"Yes but I don't think that later will be good considering I was given an opportunity yesterday to become Lissa's guardian."

"You were given a chance to be her guardian?"

"Yes, Nelson wouldn't tell me fully he just said that due to certain circumstances you had to be reassigned. He didn't know that I obviously knew some of it."

"Do not mention this to my mother or father until it is announced in the ceremony! Who else knows?" I hiss looking at Adrian and Eddie.

"Well." Eddie said breaking eye contact and looking anywhere but at me, same with Adrian.

"Eddie. Adrian. Do not make me embarrass you in front of all these people or get my dad's guardian to bust each of your knee caps actually no I will embarrass you both." I said giving them death glares. I saw them both gulp.

"I heard Christian and Lissa fighting I went over and got the story from them. Mia was with me and Jill, so they know." Eddie said going paler as he finished the sentence.

"You're kidding. What about you?" I said looking at Adrian.

"Tatiana."

"What!" I shrieked

"Rose it isn't that bad." Adrian said trying to reassure me, it wasn't working.

"You told Tatiana are you stupid? Why would you do something like that?"

"Lissa was upset and the Queen was worried about her and she asked me what was wrong. I couldn't lie to her."

"Yes you could Adrian. You could have said that you didn't know. Oh my god I bet I am the laughing stock of court. I bet everyone knows. How could you do this to me? I have enough to worry about today without having to wonder if people know and if they do know then if they are judging me and laughing at me."

"Rose nobody is going to be judging you, nobody will be laughing at you."

"How do you know? This can't be happening do you know what will happen if my Dad finds out about this from someone else?" I glanced over at my father's Guardians stationed around the room. "You know what he is like. He has a reputation for a reason. This cannot be happening."

"Rose just breathe everything will be okay, nobody knows."

"I need some air."

"I will come with you."

"No Adrian don't, I just need to be alone right now." with that I turned and walked out of one of the side doors, aware that Abes' Guardian was following me. I walked around the corner and then leaned against the wall my eyes closed and took in deep breaths.

"Rose are you okay?" I opened one eye at the voice and then closed it again. It was Abes' Guardians, he was tall and around late 20's early 30's, with close cut hair. If I had to say I would say he was the hottest out of all of Abe's security men.

"I am okay, you do not need to follow me around you know."

"Yes but it is orders from Abe himself, for at least one of us to be with you at all time."

"Okay, I get it. So what is your name anyway, it isn't like I can keep referring to you as 'Abes guardian' is it?"

"I guess you have a point. Lincoln. My name is Lincoln."

"That's a cool name, obviously you know mine."

"Yes of course."

"Rose." I turned and smiled at the voice, which I had strangely come to miss since leaving the Academy.

"Alberta. What are you doing here? Hello St-Guardian Alto."

"It is okay Hathaway you can call me by my first name, since you are no longer a student at St. Vladimir's."

I faked shocked by putting my hand on my heart and stumbling back blinking repeatedly. "I thought that this day would never come." I said wiping away a fake tear, which rewarded me with one of Stans' very famous glares.

"What are you doing here?"

"We came for the ceremony obviously" Alberta said pulling me into a hug. "You look older Rose. More mature. It is a good thing."

"A lot has happened since leaving the Academy."

"We heard. I am just glad that you are okay, you're such a promising Guardian for protecting Lissa." I nodded my head, not bothering to correct her. I would be bombarded with the questions after. I couldn't take them right now.

When the ceremony was about to begin, we all made our way inside the building and into the large hall. The roof was high with stain glass windows, the walls held paintings of the past of Moroi's and Dhampirs.

The seats were lined so that there was a wide enough gap to stand once your name was read out and you would go stand beside your Moroi until the ceremony ended. From there you would wait until the Moroi would leave and you would go to the banquet hall.

The Moroi being assigned took their seats to the front of the rows where the Dhampir Guardians stood around the bottom half of the hall against the walls. The 'new' Guardians would take stance along the wall to the right and left.

Once everyone was in position and seated the theme of the Queen played and everyone went down on one knee as she walked through the doors and up the main aisle to the front of the stage. She was dressed in a floor length white dress with gold lacing. The crown sitting proudly on her head.

"You may rise and be seated." Everyone took their seats.

"Today we gather to celebrate an important tradition not only for Moroi but the Dhampir. This has been a ceremony performed since the day when Dhampir willing accepted their place in protecting the Moroi race. We are everyday reminded of how grateful we are of the sacrifice which the dhampir make by protecting us from the evil forces which lurk outside of the safety of the wards. It is everyday which we respect you for the job which you do and for the constant determination to rid the world of anything which may possess as a threat to all our kind. It is for those reasons that we have gathered here today celebrating this ceremony and dedicating this day as the day which the newly graduated Guardians take their place within society and dedicate their lives to protecting our own. For that we will forever be grateful."

I scanned the crowd and saw Lissa sat in the front row beside Adrian, it came to no surprise that the royal families had taken their place towards the front of the rows, I scanned the crowd and spotted Abe on the outside with Mia and Christian sat two rows behind them. Christian was casting glances in only two directions, one of them was to Lissa the other was to the side of the wall, I followed his gaze and saw Dimitri stood there.

As though feeling someone looking at him, he looked up and his gaze locked with mine. I gritted my teeth together and balled my fists up which were behind my back. He was wearing his duster, underneath black trousers, black buttoned up shirt and his boots, his hair was tied back and my fingers twitched slightly as I remembered running my fingers through his hair, the feel of it, the feel and taste of his lips.

I mentally slapped myself and forced myself to look away. I couldn't do this not here, not right now. I tried to keep my focus on the ceremony and what the priest was saying but my mind kept drifting. I could feel Dimitri's eyes on me the entire time. My heart was racing, I had missed him. There was no denying that. Seeing him was like a kick in the ribs. I wanted to run to him, hug him, kiss him but I couldn't, I couldn't allow myself to.

The priest stopped reading one of the stories and the ceremony began, people's names were called and then when they made their way up Tatiana said something to them before she told the Moroi and Dhampir who they would then be assigned to.

"Mr. Eddie Castile."

I saw Eddie take a deep breath. I gave him a reassuring smile as he stepped forward and made his way up to where Tatiana stood. She said something to him and he nodded and muttered something back.

"Guardian Castile is now to Guard and protect Princess Vasilisa Dragomir."

There was a range of clapping and Eddie walked off to stand beside Lissa. He bowed to her and kissed her hand before taking his stand next to her chair. There were other people called, then it came to me.

"Miss Rosemarie Hathaway"

I took a step forward and my gaze found Mikhail he nodded at me with a massive smile causing me to smile at him. As I walked up I kept my gaze fixed on Tatiana. She smiled warmly at me but I could tell that it was slightly forced.

"Well Rose it looks as though I had my suspicions correct all along, I knew that you would not be the right guardian for protecting Princess Vasilisa. I expect that the claim which was made is false as well, Princess Vasilisa would not go for a Dhampir when she has Adrian in her grasps. However I am grateful that you have helped to speed up my plan perfectly, this way the princess will have a true prince by her side and for that I thank you." She said.

It took everything within me not to slap her right now, I took in a deep breath with my guardian mask snapped firmly in place, my finger nails were digging into the palm of my hand behind my back. She could tell that her words had affected me slightly and her smile widened before turning to the crowd.

"Guardian Hathaway is now to Guard and protect Mr Christian Ozera."

I cast a glance at Abe who looked as though he was about to stand and protest against this, I gave him a look of reassurance and that I will explain after. I was rewarded with a look that said that there was no way I was getting away from this without an explanation.

I made my way over to Christian, aware of people staring at me. I felt Lissa's eyes burning into me, as well as my mothers, fathers and Dimitri's and a few of my friends. I reached Christian and he stood, I bowed and then rose again.

"Sir Ozera." I said formally trying to hide a smile.

"Guardian Hathaway." He said equally formal trying the same. I knew that he was going to say something about me calling his 'Sir Ozera' later.

I took my place, standing next to his seat and stared ahead, I was aware that Lissa was swivelled around in her seat looking at both Christian and I in both shock and disbelief. I felt Dimitri only a few feet from me watching me as well. It felt as though I was in a freak show or zoo exhibit.

"Is it just me or do you feel as though we are being watched?" Christian muttered low enough for only me to hear.

"We are. Just brace yourself for what is going to happen after. This is like the calm before the storm."

"I am pleased that you are the one who is my Guardian." He cast me a sideways glance and I nodded my head slightly holding his gaze.

"It is a pleasure to be your Guardian." I said smiling slightly

"Don't think I am braiding your hair." he said.

"Don't think I am painting your nails." I replied.

This time we couldn't help but smile as we turned our attention back to the rest of the ceremony. There was always plus sides of being Christians' guardian, he is one hell of a cook and I knew that as soon as the ceremony was finished there was going to be a storm.


End file.
